Kagerou Days Oneshot Collection
by Watashiwakyo
Summary: Hanya kumpulan oneshots dan drabble yang disatukan dalam "rangkaian oneshot Kagerou Days" Chapter 2: Kido x Kano. Penasaran? Check it out! Gak suka? Don't read!
1. Shintarou x Ayano - Lucky

**Konnichiwa, berjumpa lagi dengan author paling kece se-dunia akhirat (?) #plak**

**Sebelumnya, pen name saya adalah "Bakaprincess" tapi kemudian saya memutuskan untuk menggantinya menjadi Watashiwakyo yang merupakan nama pelesetan dari OC saya dan Instagram-nya SNSD Hyoyeon (?). Jadi, panggil aja Kyo! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. *bows***

**Sekian kiranya notification (?) singkat yang cukup (nggak) penting dari saya, please enjoy my drabble collection!**

**-Kagerou Days ****Jin****/****Shizen no Teki-P-**

**I do not own any of the character. Kesamaan tempat, waktu dan kejadian hanyalah kebetulan semata.**

* * *

**Drabble 1: Lucky**

**Pairing: Kisaragi Shintarou x Tateyama Ayano**

**Genre: Romance**

.

.

.

Shintarou's POV

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di rerumputan yang hijau dan menggunakan lenganku sebagai bantal, aku tidak peduli apabila kemejaku kotor, toh nanti juga bisa dicuci. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, menikmati alunan angin musim semi yang membelai lembut rambutku. Namaku Kisaragi Shintarou, dan aku baru saja berumur dua puluh lima tahun.

Aroma musim semi yang begitu menenangkan terbawa oleh angin, meniup-niup rambutku dengan perlahan. Aku sangat menyukai musim semi, karena musim semi membawa bunga-bunga yang bermekaran bersamanya, aku bisa merasakan bunga-bunga itu tersenyum. Semua orang suka musim semi, iya kan?

Saat aku masih kecil, aku punya impian seperti anak-anak yang lainnya. Aku ingin sekali menjadi pencipta lagu—dulunya aku sangat menyukai yang namanya mendengarkan radio. Tapi ayahku menginginkanku untuk jadi pewaris Kisaragi Enterprise, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan selain meninggalkan impianku dan mengabulkan permintaan ayah.

Aku tersenyum, kini bagian favoritku sedang diputar di kaset ingatanku. Suatu ketika di musim panas, matahari bersinar begitu terik, begitu terik membakar kulitku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan langkah kakiku sendiri dan serasa melihat kemilau air dimana-mana. Aku memutuskan untuk membeli soda di kedai tepat di samping kantorku.

Hari itu, aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan jepit berwarna merah di rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan, berjalan ke arahku—tepatnya ke kedai itu untuk membeli soda. Wanita itu begitu indah dan anggun, dan rupanya wanita itu adalah orang yang akan mewarnai kehidupan abu-abuku, membawa keceriaan di hari-hariku yang sangat membosankan.

Takdir mempertemukan aku dan wanita itu lagi. Ternyata, wanita itu adalah sekretaris baruku! Oh Tuhan, terima kasih—betapa beruntungnya aku! Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai menyukai pekerjaanku dan membawa banyak perubahan besar di perusahaan, sehingga ayah merasa bangga padaku. Rupanya, menjadi seorang penerus itu tidak terlalu buruk juga, ya?

Aku masih terjebak di dalam mimpiku sampai pada akhirnya seseorang menepuk bahuku. Kubuka kedua mataku hanya untuk melihat senyuman bak malaikat itu menyapaku, sepasang mata gelapnya berkilau dan aku menyukainya. _Kami-sama_, tolong biarkan kemilau itu terus berada di tempatnya, pikirku.

"Hei, sedang apa disini?" aku bergeser dan menjadikan pangkuannya sebagai bantalku. Wanita itu tersenyum, jarinya yang lentik dan panjang membelai rambut dan wajahku.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu, sedang apa Shintarou-kun tiduran disini?" ia balik bertanya dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

Aku tersenyum, "Hanya ingin mengenang sesuatu." kuraih tangannya, kemudian mencium punggung tangannya singkat.

Kami lalu menikmati beberapa saat berdua di taman ini bersama beberapa pasangan lain, hingga pada akhirnya ia memecah keheningan.

"Nee, Shintarou-kun, ingat ketika kau memberitahuku tentang keinginanmu sebelum menikah denganku?"

Aku mengangguk, masih menggumamkan lagu favoritku—_Uruwashiki Hito_-nya _Ikimono Gakari._

"Untuk menjadi penerus yang sukses dan membanggakan. Lalu memiliki seorang istri yang perhatian, tidak peduli apakah ia cantik atau tidak. Anggap saja semuanya sudah terkabul, tetapi bagaimana dengan yang terakhir? Mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki, sepertinya akan segera terkabul."

Beringsut dari tempatku semula, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tawa renyah meluncur dari bibirnya, kemudian ia meraih tanganku dan menuntunnya untuk menyentuh perutnya.

"Aku hamil." bisiknya lembut.

Bisa kurasakan sesungging senyum bahagia terukir di wajahku.

Namaku Kisaragi Shintarou, dan aku beruntung karena memiliki seorang wanita bernama Tateyama Ayano di sisiku.

* * *

_**Kami-sama = **_Tuhan

_**Uruwashiki Hito**_Lovely Person

_**Ikimono Gakari = **_Band yang menyanyikan salah satu Ost Naruto berjudul "Blue Bird"

.

.

.

**Note:**

**Waaaah gaje-gaje-gaje banget! Gak nyangka buat FF pembukaan kok ya bisa segaje ini haaaah. Maklum, ini Kyo ngetiknya gak konsen sama sekali. Anyway, FF ini membuka request untuk para readers! Silahkan request pairing apa saja di kotak review, tetapi genre-nya tetep suka-suka Kyo hehehe. Berikut pairing yang bisa dipilih dan di-coblos (*readers: emang lu kira PILEG?!) eh maksudnya di-vote oleh para readers sekalian:**

**Kido x Kano**

**Seto x Mary**

**Konoha x Ene**

**Hibiya x Hiyori**

**Hibiya x Momo**

**Atau kalau pairing tercinta /? belum tercantum diatas, silahkan ditambahkan di kolom review, sekalian kritik dan sarannya, hehehe. Sekian, arigatou gozaimasu! *bows***

**Watashiwakyo**


	2. Shuuya x Tsubomi - Under The Rain

**Jeng jeng jeng...**

**Karena dari hasil vote sebelumnya yang menang KidoKano, Kyo bikinin satu nih hehehe. Maaf lama publishnya, Kyo barusan habis UN nih Dx.**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to vote!**

* * *

**Drabble 2: Under The Rain**

**Pairing: Shuuya Kano x Tsubomi Kido**

.

.

.

Tsubomi tidak bisa mempercayainya begitu saja—tidak, tolong katakan tidak. Matanya mungkin saja berbohong. Mungkin saja ini hanyalah ilusi belaka.

Tapi, ilusi adalah sesuatu yang bisa saja terjadi, bukan?

Shuuya menciumnya, bukan dia, tetapi gadis lain tepat di depan matanya.

Tsubomi pergi begitu saja, mengabaikan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Shuuya lagi, ia sudah selesai dengannya. Jika Shuuya memohon akan sebuah kesempatan kedua, maka jawabannya sangatlah singkat dan sederhana—tidak.

Shuuya mendorong gadis yang ada di depannya itu. Ia merasa terkejut, kesal dan panik di waktu yang sama. Bagaimana jika Tsubomi melihat mereka? Bagaimana jika Kido salah paham? Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Apa kau gila? Apakah kau sudah kehilangan akalmu, Azami? Bagaimana jika seseorang melihat kita dan salah paham?" seru Shuuya.

"Oh, jika yang kau maksud adalah gadis Tsubomi itu, dia sudah melihat semuanya." jawab Azami seraya menyunggingkan senyum licik.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk pergi dari kelas yang sudah kosong beberapa saat yang lalu, tetapi Azami meraih lengannya.

"Tidak, Shuuya. Tinggallah disini bersamaku, aku menyukaimu. _Shuuya ga sukida_."

"_Gomennasai_, Azami. Perasaanku padamu hanyalah sebatas teman biasa, tidak lebih. Dan aku hanya mencintai Tsubomi."

Si pemilik sepasang mata kucing itu menoleh ke seluruh penjuru lorong kelas, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa gadis berambut hijau itu masih di sekolah. Gemuruh mendung tampak semakin beradu dengan kilatan cahaya, mengancam seolah-olah akan menurunkan hujan yang lebat. Dan benar saja, tidak sampai sepuluh menit, hujan akhirnya turun.

Tsubomi berjalan di bawah rintikan hujan, ia tidak peduli dengan seragamnya yang basah. Ia merasa benar-benar marah untuk beberapa alasan. Ia mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya, tetapi pelupuk matanya menolak untuk menampung kristal-kristal bening itu lebih lama lagi. Baguslah sekarang sedang hujan, tidak ada yang akan sadar kalau The Almighty _Seito Kaichou_ sedang menangis.

Dia memasuki taman kota yang tampak sepi dan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Ingatannya terus memutar kembali adegan yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya—ketika Shuuya mencium gadis lain, yang mana semakin membuatnya merasa kesal dan marah. Shuuya bahkan bukan pacarnya, jadi kenapa dia harus menangisinya? Dia terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat membungkus pundaknya yang sudah terlanjur basah sedari tadi, hoodie berwarna coklat yang sangat familiar dengannya. Oh great, Tsubomi baru ingat ia meninggalkan hoodie ungu yang biasa dia pakai di kelas tadi.

"Seharusnya kau membawa payung," Shuuya tampak mengkhawatirkannya, jelas dari mata kucingnya yang tampak sayu dan alisnya yang bertaut, tetapi Tsubomi tidak menggubris sedikitpun. Dia tidak ingin Shuuya melihatnya menangis.

"_Omedettou_." ujar Tsubomi dengan nada (sangat) meledek.

Shuuya menaikkan salah satu alisnya seraya mengisi posisi kosong di samping Tsubomi, "_Dou iu koto_?"

Tsubomi berdehem, supaya bisa berbicara dengan lebih luwes. "Sekarang kau dan Azami berpacaran, bukan?" gadis berambut hijau itu memalsukan senyumnya.

Tanpa dikomando, tawa meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir Shuuya, seraya kepalanya menggeleng.

"Apa yang lucu?" geram Tsubomi.

"Siapa yang berpacaran dengannya?" Shuuya tersenyum tulus. "Kami tidak berpacaran, bahkan aku tidak punya perasaan dengannya lebih dari sekedar teman sekelas."

Tsubomi merasakan suhu wajahnya naik drastis, diiringi bersemunya garis-garis merah di pipinya.

"_D-demo, omaetachi wa, chotto matte!_" matanya melebar, seakan meminta penjelasan pada pemuda yang ada di depannya itu saat ini juga.

"Aku bertaruh kau langsung melarikan diri saat kau menyaksikan kami berciuman," Shuuya nyengir lagi. "tetapi asal kau tahu saja, Azami yang memaksaku. Yah_, _lagian sekolah bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk berciuman." tambahnya.

"_Baka Shuuya!_" seru Tsubomi seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Shuuya kembali terkikik geli, "_Hee? Bakatte iu na_, Tsubomi-chan."

Gadis itu kini benar-benar membeku di tempatnya, malu akan dirinya yang sudah asal tuduh saja. Dia hanya bisa memainkan jemarinya, tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa penasaran dan ingin menoleh pada Shuuya. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dia memberanikan diri untuk sekedar mencuri pandang kepada si pemuda bermata kucing itu. Betapa menyesalnya ia saat mendapati Shuuya sudah menatapnya lekat-lekat, begitu intens. Tsubomi menelan ludahnya ketika dia melihat Shuuya tersenyum licik.

"Shuuya, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah ketularan Shintaro-senpai." dia meninju pelan dada Shuuya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat." ledek Shuuya, dan sukses membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nee, Tsubomi-chan, sudah jam lima sore. Akan kuantar kau pulang." pemuda itu bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada si gadis.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Aku adalah Tsubomi Kido, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Tsubomi masih gengsi, dia berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Aku adalah, calon pacarmu?"

Mata Tsubomi pun melebar karena terkejut, ketika dia merasakan bibir Shuuya yang lembut menyentuh pipinya.

* * *

**Shuuya ga sukida**: Aku menyukaimu, Shuuya.

**Gomennasai: **Maaf.

**Seito Kaichou**: ketua OSIS

**Omedettou: **Selamat.

**Dou iu koto?: **Apa maksudmu?

**D-demo, omaetachi wa, chotto matte!: **Tapi, kalian, tunggu sebentar!

**baka Shuuya!**: Shuuya bodoh!

**Bakatte iu na, Tsubomi-chan. : **Jangan memanggilku bodoh, Tsubomi-chan.

**Oh ya, request pairing juga masih dibuka lho, readers!**


End file.
